Attack on Dupuy de Lôme
by Shadows of Liberty
Summary: Eren et Rivaille sont deux lycéens de Dupuy de Lôme. Eren et Rivaille sont deux lycéens PAS SERIEUX de Dupuy de Lôme. Voici leurs journées de cours.
1. Petite faute

Hello !

Me revoilà pour une série de petites histoires un peu stupides que moi et mon amie ChachaCLN avons imaginé pendant nos cours (vous aurez tout le loisir de constater à quel point on est attentives dans ces moments là X) ).

Notre imagination est douteuse, nous en sommes navrées,

Bonne lecture !

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama

* * *

-Cartel...muchacha...al Universidad Leche...Merde !

-Eren, tu pourrais pas écrire en silence ?!

-Désolé. T'aurais pas du blanco ? J'ai fait une faute.

-Où ça ?

-Là. J'ai écrit « Leche » au lieu de « Elche ».

Une pensée pas très catholique fleurit soudain dans l'esprit de Rivaille ?

Elle tombait bien à vrai dire ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie.

-J'en ai, mais seulement du _liquid_e, dit-il avec un regard lubrique.

-Pas grave ! Fit Eren en tendant la main vers Rivaille mais sans détourner les yeux de sa rédaction.

Ne comptant pas s'arrêter là, Rivaille se saisit de la main d'Eren et la plaqua sur la bosse bien visible à travers son jean.

Eren sursauta et se retourna vers lui, rouge de honte.

-Je t'ai dit, j'en ai que du _liquide._

Eren baissa les yeux et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules pour cacher sa rougeur mais force était de constater qu'il était aussi bien dur.

-M'dame, on peut aller aux toilettes ? Firent-ils en chœur.


	2. Actif-Réactif

Eren était assis, amorphe, sur sa chaise, n'écoutant que distraitement ce qui se passait autours de lui.

-Eren, tu as un problème ? D'habitude, tu es beaucoup plus actif et tu participes plus que ça...

-Faites pas attention, M'dame, il a juste eu sa dose hier.

L'enseignante se retourna vers le voisin d'Eren, interloquée.

-Bah ouais, hier, Eren a beaucoup participé « oralement ». N'est-ce pas Eren~, fit Rivaille, en frôlant le mollet d'Eren avec son pied, ce qui eut pour effet de totalement sortir le jeune brun de sa transe.

-O-Oui !

La prof' regarda ses deux élèves sans comprendre.

-Bon...souffla-t-elle en retournant au tableau.

-Euh madame ? Appela Eren d'une toute petite voix.

-Hm ?

-On peut aller aux toilettes ?! Compléta Rivaille visiblement 'pressé'.


	3. Oubli de livre

On voudrait d'abord remercier les Reviewers, vous avez été super sympa et vos reviews nous on vraiment fait super plaisir !

Voilà deux nouveaux chapitres ! On espère qu'ils vous plairont !

* * *

-Bien ! Comme nous sommes en demi classe aujourd'hui, vous allez vous mettre un par table!

Après plusieurs soupirs de mécontentement, les élèves obtempérèrent à la demande de là professeur.

-Madame ! J'ai oublié mon livre ! Je peux me mettre à côté de quelqu'un pour suivre? Demanda Eren.

-Vas te remettre à coté de Rivaille alors...soupira l'enseignante.

Eren, heureux, alla donc s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

Il posa son sac sur la table pour sortir ses affaires et Rivaille émit un petit rire.

-Hm...oubli de bouquin hein ! Et ben je vois que y'en a certains que t'as pas oublié ! S'amusa-t-il en tirant une revue 'hot' du sac d'Eren.

-Rivaille, arrêtes ! Rends moi ça ! Chuchota Eren pour pas que leur prof' les remarque.

-Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu mattes des nanas ?!

-Riv...

-Tu vas voir, après ce que je vais te faire, plus jamais t'auras envie de reluquer des filles !

Rivaille se retourna vers l'enseignante.

-M'dame ! On a besoin d'aller aux toilettes !


	4. Réaction chimique

-Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons faire plusieurs TP. Dans le premier, nous allons étudier la réaction du fer dans de l'acide chlorhydrique et ensuite...

Ennuyé par les explications interminables de leur prof de physique-chimie, Rivaille cessa d'écouter et tourna la tête vers Eren qui, pas plus intéressé que lui par le cours d'ailleurs, jouait avec un entonnoir pour passer le temps.

-C'est dingue, je sais pas trop pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je vois un entonnoir, je pense à des trucs bizarres...dit distraitement Eren. (Pensée a Chacha et à notre dernier cours de physqique-chimie).

-Du genre ? Demanda Rivaille interloqué.

-Bah...tu vois...euh...fit Eren en essayant d'être éloquent.

Rivaille sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis, il griffonna quelque chose dans le coin de son cahier.

-De ce genre là ? L'interrogea Rivaille, en montrant croquis plus qu'explicite à Eren.

-Euh bah ouais...y'a de ça...

-Intéressant...Bien ! Je crois que je vais de ce pas tester une nouvelle réaction chimique: Eren+entonnoir→Erection+partie de jambes en l'air.

Eren rougit affreusement en constatant que l'équation avait de très grandes chances de se vérifier.

-M'dame ! On a besoin d'aller aux toilettes ! Appela Rivaille.


	5. Dispense

Et voilà ! Deux chapitres de plus !

Nous sommes contentes de voir que cette histoire plait et que de plus en plus de gens la lisent !

On vous remercie encore beaucoup, vous, nos chers Reviewers ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Ah et j'en profite pour éclaircir un tout petit point:

Ces scènes ne sont pas faites pour être longues, elles sont juste faites pour faire rire (j'espère que ça marche) et comme on le dit des fois, petit mais efficace ! Et en disant ceci, je pense bien sûr à notre cher caporal !

Rivaille: t'en veux une ?

Allez, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lundi matin, 8h10, les élèves s'échauffent dans le gymnase, sauf Eren qui, lui, attend le professeur de sport pour lui montrer sa dispense.

-Eren ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Pourquoi tu ne t'échauffes pas comme les autres ?

-J'ai une dispense m'sieur, répondit Eren en lui tendant le papier.

-Voyons ça...Dispensé pour cause de... "violentes douleurs au dos" ? C'est bien ça ?

-Comme il est indiqué sur la dispense, ouais.

-Et depuis quand ?

-Avant-Hier m'sieur, répondit Rivaille qui venait juste d'arriver derrière eux.

-C'est arrivé comment ?

Rivaille émit un petit rire avant de se prononcer:

-J'sais pas trop. Juste qu'Eren a mal depuis qu'il s'est levé hier matin.

-Bon...fit l'enseignant en signant le papier.

-Et puis...c'est pas bien grave si Eren loupe quelques séances. Question "Éducation Physique", il est calé. Hein Eren ?~

-Euh...je...bégaya le concerné, rouge pivoine.

-M'sieur ! Je crois qu'Eren va avoir besoin de passer aux toilettes, je peux l'accompagner ?


	6. Course

-Allez, c'est lent tout ça ! Du nerf ! Hurlait le professeur de sport contre ses élèves qui ne courraient pas assez vite à sont goût.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, leur course se terminait enfin.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rivaille s'approchait d'Eren qui s'étouffait presque tant sa respiration était hachée.

-Ben alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Eren ?

-Wah-ah...Fatigué...ah...j'en peux plus !

Rivaille rit au semblant de phrase d'Eren.

-T'es bien plus endurant que ça d'habitude !

-Euh...

Le visage d'Eren rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de l'exercice et Eren se retint de respirer pour que Rivaille cesse de se moquer de lui.

-Non, non, changes rien, tu sais que j'aime te voir tout rouge et tout essoufflé~ Et puis ça serait bête de faire un malaise ici, tu voudrais pas que je sois obligé de te faire du bouche à bouche en public hein ?~

Rivaille baissa la tête et constata qu'au final, Eren ne serait pas contre le fait qu'on s'occupe de lui...

-À ta guise jeune homme, chuchota Rivaille, M'sieur ! On peut passer aux toilettes ? Compléta-t-il plus fort.


	7. Heure de pause

Voilà deux nouveaux chapitres, désolées pour l'attente mais notre lycée avait décidé de nous empêcher d'écrire en nous enterrant sous les devoirs (¯―¯٥).

Mais bon, en voilà deux, on espère qu'ils vous plairont autant que les précédents.

Je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme de deux chapitres tous les mercredis.

On remercie encore nos chers Reviewers pour leurs compliments et encouragements, on vous adore !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jeudi, 9H05, Eren s'ennuie.

-Hey Rivaille...

Le susnommé leva nonchalament la tête vers Eren.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'm'ennuie.

-Je sais, c'est la troisième fous que tu le dis.

-Je sais mais je m'ennuie quand même.

Qu'est ce qu'on peut bien faire pendant cette heure de trou ?

Rivaille sembla s'éveiller à la suite de cette question.

Un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-A vrai dire, j'ai bien une idée...

-Ah ouais ? Quoi ? S'enthousiasma Eren.

-On a bien une heure entière de trou ?

-Bah ouais. Et donc ?

Eren ne semblait pas comprendre. Rivaille glissa donc une main sur les fesses d'Eren.

-Une heure de 'trou', tu comprends mieux ?

Eren se mit à rougir.

-Bon, je pense qu'on va devoir passer par la case toilettes, intima Rivaille d'un air envieux.


	8. Source d'Energie

**Note de l'auteur:**Ce chapitre devrait te rappeler quelque chose Chacha ( ･ั﹏･ั).

* * *

Vendredi, 14H20, cours d'SVT, un peu moins de 3H avant le week end et Eren avait plus que hâte.

-Donc, selon vous, à quoi peut bien servir toute cette énergie ? Demanda l'enseignante.

-À me permettre de sauter Eren toute la nuit pardi ! Chuchotta Rivaille en riant doucement.

Eren l'entendit et se crispa légèrement.

-À prier du jour où il en aura plus et où il arrêtera enfin de me défoncer le cul !

Rivaille tiqua à l'entente de cette réponse.

"Il est sérieux là ?!" pensa-t-il.

-Non mais tu te fous de moi là ! Ça te vas bien de me dire ça alors que c'est toi qui me hurle de continuer à chaque fois !

Lorsque la prof entendit comme un bruit de fond, elle stoppa son cours et se retourna vers la source de ce bruit:

-Eren, Rivaille, vous avez un problème ?

-Non aucun, M'dame, mais va falloir qu'on aille aux toilettes, commença Rivaille, et là on va bien voir si tu veux toujours que j'arrête, rajouta-t-il à l'oreille d'Eren.


	9. Langue Vivante

Hello !

Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster mercredi comme promis mais j'ai eu un gros problème de portable (j'ai bien du réinitialiser le pépère (¯―¯٥) ). Donc vala vala quoi...

Bref ! En voilà deux nouveaux !

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent et qui commentent !

* * *

-Comme vous l'aviez déjà, et comme on vous l'a souvent répété, l'espagnol est une langue qui possède certaines subtilités dans la prononciation, des particularités propres à cette langue. Donc une mauvaise prononciation peut changer le sens d'un mot. C'est la raison pour laquelle, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire quelques exercices de gymnastique de langue.

Au fond de la classe, on pouvait entendre quelques rires.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Rivaille ? Demanda innocemment Eren.

-Non, rien, je pensais juste que c'est important la gymnastique de langue...tu ne trouves pas ?

-Bah...fit Eren, ne sachant quoi répondre.

En guise d'explications, Rivaille se pencha vers Eren et lui fit un magistral suçon dans le cou.

-Hm...c'est vrai que dit comme ça, je ne dis pas non à quelques exercices de langue...

-N'est-ce pas...Ça te dirait qu'on aille s'exercer ?

-Ouais avec plaisir !

-M'dame ! On peut aller aux toilettes ?


	10. Crayon

Mercredi matin, 10h25, les élèves sont concentrés sur leurs dissertations, pas un bruit ne troublait le silence qui se faisait si rare dans cette classe.

Enfin Presque aucun bruit.

-Slurp..slup...Ssslurp...

-Eren...

-Hm...slurps...

-Eren !

-Slurslurps...slurp...

-Eren ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêtes de su...cer ce crayon...

Rivaille fut coupé dans sa phrase par une superbe hémorragie nasale due à la vision très plaisante, pour ne pas dire carrément bandante, d'Eren suçotant son crayon.

Lorqu'Eren vit l'effet qu'il avait fait à son copain, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

-Rivaille ? Tu vas bien ? Tu saignes du nez...Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda la prof.

-Il a pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais plutôt d'aller faire une tour aux toilettes et je veux bien l'accompagner, y'a pas de problème, répondit Eren, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.


End file.
